The New Student
(an image of the keyboard with the movement controls highlighted shows up) 1 - Walk forward and click on Hiccup 2 - Click on Toothless and mount him *'Cutscene:' Toothless flying through the ships and meeting up with Astrid, all from the rider's view. 3 - Fly up to meet Astrid :Cutscene: Hiccup preparing to free fall and use the Flight suit to invade a Warlord Ship. :Note: While Hiccup refers the Battle Health as a "red health meter", it's actually green. 4 - Shoot down the boat with the red sails! (requires 2 shots) *'Cutscene:' Warlords abandoning the sinking ship followed by the Player riding Toothless returning to land; Grimmel is seen fleeing smoothly away. 5 - Find the axe (always located in a piece of ice nearby the cage) 6 - Chop the rope holding the dragon trap 7 - Click on the cage and unlock it 8 - Click on the wounded dragon Reward: 1 Adult dragon (unlocks the Stable Missions) :Note: Because the dragon is already an adult, this is the only time you can freely color it and name it, after it, it will cost 15 and 50 respectively. *'Cutscene:' After customization, the dragon cautiously walks forwards and lets the player bond with them. (10 and 210 ) 9 - Talk to Hiccup 10 - Talk to Mulch (10 , 210 earned, Beginner's Rod, 10 Lug Worm Bait, and 3 Brown Trout) A box will then appear, pointing at the Blue Meter, saying: :This is the energy bar. Feed fish to your dragon to keep this full. If the bar gets too low, your dragon will be too tired to ride or fly on. The last sentence is a complete lie as player can still ride and fly with a hungry dragon. 11 - Click on Dragon's Name and click on the fork to feed them (Click the check mark will result in the player being teleported to the Hatchery) (Your dragon will be inactive though you can now freely walk around and leave the objective location, your dragon will return to you if you leave the Hatchery and the destruction of the Geyser Elevator cutscene will play.) (10 and 210 ) 12 - Talk to Valka This will bring the Personality Test which will bring 5 out of 17 questions. 13 - Click on a dragon egg and hatch it (Cuts to Customize Your Dragon screen, where you can color it, name it and choose the gender) (after customizing it, it plays an animation of the dragon bonding with the player) (10 and 210 ) 14 - Click on yourself and look at the menu :Note: You'll have to exit the menu to trigger the next dialogue. 15 - Go to the School :Cutscene: Harald implementing the bomb and shattering the Geyser Elevator, opening the entrance to the Hidden World Annex. 16 - Talk to the Headmaster (You are rewarded with 100 , 100 , 200 and 240 ) Trivia *Players that created a game prior to the v2.3.0 games do not unlock this tutorial, given the fact that they have already completed the old tutorial; **This could cause a big disadvantage when it comes to leveling up and unlocking the Stable Missions. History New Student has been a tutorial quest ever since the beginning of the game, though it played a lot more differently, before, the player was a Student who missed the boat to The School but Hiccup helped the player by taking them on a ride with Toothless and quickly head to The School. At the School, the player would be taken to the Hatchery to choose a Primary Starter Dragon. Things like Fishing would be teached in a different level such as Wilderness Training and at the time, Battle Events and Stable Missions didn't existed, therefore there wasn't a need to teach players how to Battle or better yet, give them, an extra Dragon. It wasn't until October 20th, 2016, in v2.3.0 nearly one month after the release of Battle Events, the Gallery bdocks 2.png|Riding Toothless bdocks 4.png|The Red sailed Ship bdocks 5.png|Retuning to land Category:Quests Category:Lab quests Category:Free quests